Une histoire d'Okama
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: On connait tous l'histoire, Luffy qui part en mer trois ans après Ace. Mais, et si il avait un frère jumeaux? Si Barbe Blanche décidait de se ravitailler sur East Blue? Si les goéland savaient chanter? Venez découvrir la grande histoire de quatre mômes vraiment mal barrés! Rating M, mais je sais pas si ça sera nécessaire!
1. Prologue

**Une histoire d'Okama**

 **Prologue :**

Sur East Blue, il existe un royaume appelé Goa. Dans ce royaume, il y a un village appelé Fushia. Et dans ce village, il y a des jumeaux. Ces jumeaux s'appellent Luffy et Yudi. Et même si ce sont deux garçons, tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit de faux jumeaux, parce que le second préfèrent s'habiller en fille. Bien sûr, tous les enfants ce moquent de lui, et même s'il se bat comme un garçon (toutes proportions gardées bien sûr, il n'a que sept ans), les moqueries sont tous les jours plus nombreuses.

Notre histoire commence le jour où un certain pirate roux s'arrête sur cette île, avec à son bord deux fruits du démon.


	2. Chapter 1: Akagami no Shanks

**Chapitre 1:Akagami no Shanks**

Ce jour-là, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque deux petites bouilles vinrent demander asile dans le bar de Makino. C'était bien le seul endroit de la ville où personne ne songeait à se moquer du petit garçon habillé en fille.

Contrairement à d'habitude, cependant, il n'y avait pas que les habitués dans l'établissement. C'est pourquoi les deux petits garçons stoppèrent net à la porte du bar, sales, des bleus et des bosses un peu partout et des égratignures sur les coudes, les genoux et le visage. Ils regardèrent toutes ces nouvelles tête, incertains de comment réagir. Ce fut la jeune femme derrière le comptoir qui le fit à leur place.

-Luffy ! Yudi ! Mais dans quel état vous êtes encore ? Venez ici, je vais vous soigner.

Obéissant, les deux s'approchèrent et se hissèrent sur les tabourets. Ils sentaient bien le regard scrutateur de tous ces hommes inconnu, et même si Yudi était un peu timide, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Luffy. Ce fut donc sans peur qu'il leur adressa la parole.

-Oi, vous êtes qui ?

-Nous ? Des pirates, répondit le roux qui se trouvait avec eux au comptoir. Je suis Shanks, le capitaine.

-C'est vrai, s'exclamèrent immédiatement les deux garçons, ravis de rencontrer d'autentiques pirates à qui demander des histoires.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Nous nous ravitaillons ici puis nous repartons. Il va nous falloir quelques jours pour cela.

-Génial ! Racontez-nous des histoires !

Le roux, qui se trouvait être Akagami no Shanks, un pirate très réputé sur Grand Line, éclata de rire avant d'accepter. Il était en train de raconter comment il avait voler un trésor au nez et à la barbe de la marine lorsqu'un groupe de pirates ouvrit la porte brusquement. Ils réclamaient de l'alcool, mais il n'y en avait plus. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, le chef voulu déclencher une bagarre en renversant sa choppe sur le roux, mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

-Oi, le malpoli, s'écria alors Yudi, excuse-toi tout de suite !

-Vous êtes pathétiques, vous vous faîtes défendre par des gosses.

Les bandits sortirent alors que les pirates éclataient de rire. Et pendant que le capitaine répondait à Luffy, Yudi s'aperçut que devant lui se trouvait deux gros fruits bizarres. Son frère commençant à bouder, le petit okama lui montra les fruits. Ils en goutèrent un chacun, et la réaction fut instantanée :

-Bah, c'est dégoûtant !

-Oi, vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous mangez, là ?

-Bah, les fruits bizarres qui se trouvaient là, répondit très sérieusement Yudi.

-Mais ils sont pas bons, tes fruits.

-Idiots, ce sont des fruits du démons !

-C'est quoi ?

-Un fruit très précieux qui permet à celui qui le mange d'obtenir un pouvoir. Mais tous ceux qui en ont mangé ne peuvent plus jamais nager !

-Aaah ! Crache Luffy, crache !

-Inutile petite, déclara un autre pirate. C'est trop tard maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus nagez, vous coulerez instantanément.

-Shimata, désespéra Yudi. Ah, comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Petite, pourquoi ?

-Je suis un garçon. Et un jour, je serais un pirate dont tout le monde aura peur.

Tous les pirates éclatèrent de rire. Puis le capitaine lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-T'as bien raison, gamin.

Bien sûr, le lendemain, les mêmes pirates revinrent, mais Makino n'avait pas encore renouvelé sont stock. Les jumeaux voulurent la défendre et finirent prit en otage par les crapules. Lorsqu'ils le découvrirent, les pirates de Shanks se mirent en colère. Que l'ont s'en prennent à eux, se n'est pas grave, mais attaquer les deux gamins qu'ils étaient venu à apprécier, ça, non, c'était hors de question ! Puis l'homme tenta de prendre la fuite en les emmenant avec lui, puis les balançant par dessus bord. Etrangement, Yudi n'atteint jamais l'eau. Il resta à flotter dans l'air, un peu au-dessus, mais incapable d'aider son frère qui se noyait. Heureusement, Shanks vint à la rescousse, et les ramena en sécurité, au prix de son bras. Il les laissa pleurer contre son torse, souriant doucement. Mieux valait un bras que les petits.

/

-Au revoir, les enfants. Nous vous attendons sur Grand Line !

-Hn !

Luffy enfonçait sur sa tête le chapeau que venait de lui offrir Shanks, impatient de pouvoir suivre son exemple. Et sur le port se trouvaient deux enfants, les yeux débordants d'étoiles.

/

Une review ?


	3. Chapitre 2: Dans la forêt

**Chapitre 2:Dans la forêt**

Environ une semaine après que les pirates soient partis, Garp, le grand-père des jumeaux, vint les voire. La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut le chapeau reconnaissable que portait Luffy. Oh oui, il le connaissait bien ce chapeau. Akagami le portait en permanence. Alors pourquoi au juste était-ce son petit fils qui l'avait sur la tête ? La réponse vint d'eux avant même qu'il ne signale sa présence.

-Et plus tard, nous serons pirates, comme Shanks, et moi, je serais le roi des pirates !

-Vraiment, gronda une voix derrière les deux enfants qui se raidirent brutalement.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent prendre la fuite, deux poings fusèrent et entrèrent en collision avec leur crânes. Enfin, l'un des deux rebondit sur celui de Luffy, quant à Yudi, le poing le traversa carrément. Le marine les fixa un moment, interloqué. Depuis quand ces deux morveux avaient-ils mangé un fruit du démon ? Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne serait pas dit qu'ils échapperaient à la punition aussi facilement ! C'est pourquoi il arma ses poings de haki et les abattit une nouvelle fois vers les deux petites têtes brunes qui se fichaient de lui. Un double cri de douleur retenti, faisant sourire fièrement le vieil homme.

-Vous serez de fiers marines !

-Jamais !

-Nous serons des pirates ! Et tous les marines auront peur de nous !

Deux autres poings de l'amour frappèrent les enfants qui se tinrent la tête. Vraiment, pourquoi leur grand-père devaient-ils toujours les frapper ? Alors qu'ils pleurnichaient sur leur triste sort, ils n'entendirent pas Garp déclarer à l'assemblée qu'il allait emmener les enfants dans la montagne chez des gens qui les élèveraient avec un autre enfant, et que personne ne devait venir les voir. Puis il attrapa les deux garnements par le col de leur t-shirt et les souleva de terre. Il les transporta de cette façon jusqu'en dehors du village, puis les laissa tomber au sol.

-Ji-chan, ça fait mal !

-Faut pas frapper les filles, Ji-chan.

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! Luffy, c'est le but, Yudi, arrête de prétendre être une fille seulement lorsque ça t'arrange, et le fait que tu en soit une ne changera pas mon poing de l'amour. Maintenant, suivez-moi. Nous allons chez des gens.

Et le héros de la marine entraîna ses petits-fils dans la forêt sur le mont Corvo. La marche était longue pour arriver jusqu'au repaire des bandits à qui il avait confié le fils de Gol D. Roger, mais il ne s'en soucia pas un seul instant, sachant que les terreurs brunes pouvaient suivre. Il commença d'ailleurs à leur en parler un peu, histoire qu'ils sachent qui seraient leurs nouvelles fréquentations.

-C'est qui, Ace, demanda Luffy.

-C'est votre nouvel ami, il grandira avec vous, entendez-vous bien avec lui. Vous apprendrez à être de fiers marines.

-On veut pas, Ji-chan, signala gentillement Yudi. Nous, on veut être des pirates.

-Vous serez des marines, un point c'est tout ! On est arrivé. Oi, Dadan !

-Nani, répondit un...une ? Rousse. Garp, tu viens reprendre Ace ? On en veut pas ici !

-Non, je viens vous remettre mes deux petits-fils pour que vous les éleviez avec lui.

-NANI ? Hors de question !

-Vous préférez aller en prison pour tous les crimes sur lesquels j'ai fermé les yeux ?

Pendant que les adultes discutaient, ou plutôt que leur grand-père menaçait ouvertement leur nouvelle tutrice pour qu'elle accepte de s'occuper d'eux, les deux garçons courraient dans tous les sens, excités par ce tout nouvel environnement. Soudain, quelque chose atterrit sur la joue de Luffy, qui s'arrêta net. N'ayant plus son compagnon avec lui, Yudi fit de même, et chercha l'origine du crachat, puisque c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Il la trouva en la personne d'un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, assit sur un animal mort.

-Oi, excuse-toi tout de suite, s'exclama l'okama.

Mais l'autre l'ignora pour aller dans la maison de bois pour attendre le repas. Repas qui fut désastreux pour Luffy, et un peu pour Yudi. En effet, il réussit à attendrir le chien en versant des larmes de crocodile depuis ses yeux de chat potté. Il eut ainsi le droit à la moitié de la part du chien. Puis il aida au ménage d'un repas qui c'était fait sans lui, accompagné de son frère, alors qu'Ace allait tout simplement prendre son bain. Il lui en voulait un peu pour la façon dont il les avait accueillit, mais comme en général cela se passait bien plus mal que ça, il lui pardonnait déjà. Il était le seul qu'il puisse considérer comme un ami de toutes façons.

Le lendemain, les jumeaux décidèrent de suivre leur aîné pour devenir ses amis. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'en était pas ravi et chercha à s'en débarrasser à plusieurs reprises. Il réussit sur le pont en faisant tomber Luffy, et Yudi avec puisqu'il voulu le rattraper.

-On tombe, cria le mugiwara.

-Je sais, répondit son frère.

Il parvint encore, il ne savait vraiment comment, à arrêter leur chute. A quelques centimètres de la surface d'une rivière, mais au moins, ils étaient saufs. Il se propulsa comme il pouvait vers la berge et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Pas de chance, lui qui voulait se reposer, un grognement lui apprit qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête pour découvrir une meute de loups de toutes évidences affamée qui s'apprêtait à faire d'eux leur repas.

-Shi...mata, balbutia Yudi.

-COURS !

Ils partirent en courant dans la direction qu'ils supposaient être celle du repaire des bandits de Dadan. Et la meute les suivit, grognant et bavant sur leur déjeuner qui voulait jouer, en plus. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres à courir, les deux garçons finirent par monter dans un arbre pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Ils restèrent là pendant quatre jours, le temps que la meute se décide à partir, avant de redescendre pour rentrer. Ils mirent trois autres jours à atteindre la maison, et poussèrent la porte, fatigués de leur long voyage. Mais cela ne les refroidit pas pour autant, et ils poursuivirent le troisième brun avec acharnement. Et enfin, après des mois et des mois, ils parvinrent à le suivre jusqu'à une décharge. Là, ils commencèrent à le chercher partout.

-Dis Luffy, tu crois qu'il est vraiment là, Ace ?

-Je sais pas, mais on l'a suivis jusque là, il doit pas être loin, non ? Ah, je le vois ! Il retourne vers la forêt, suivons-le.

Et les deux garnements filèrent à la suite du brun chargé d'un gros sac. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un grand arbre où Ace et un autre garçon, blond celui-là, discutaient du prix d'un bateau pirate.

-Vous voulez devenir pirate, demanda Luffy.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et regardèrent en bas, avant de commencer à parler à voix basse. Yudi se rapprocha de son frère.

-Luffy, je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de rester là, ils ont pas l'air contents de nous voir.

Avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, les deux perchés descendirent à toute vitesse de l'arbre et leur sautèrent dessus. Ils les attachèrent solidement au tronc de l'arbre, incertains de quoi faire avec eux.

-On a pas le choix, il faut les tuer.

-Quoi ? Non, vous pouvez pas faire du mal à une fille quand même !

-Je suis parfaitement au courant que t'en es pas une. Vas-y Sabo, tues-les.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi tu le fais pas, j'ai jamais tué personne moi !

-Moi non plus.

-Nous jetez pas dans l'eau.

-Tais-toi Luffy, fallait pas leur dire !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent être emmené à ladite rivière cependant, un groupe d'hommes armés fit son apparition. Personne ne sut comment cela arriva, mais Luffy se fit prendre. En bon petit frère, Yudi se précipita derrière lui, et se fit soulever par le col de son kimono à fleur.

-Toi aussi tu sais où se trouve l'argent que Ace nous a voler.

-Je dirais rien.

Et pour bien montrer sa résolution, le petit garçon croisa bras et jambes et tourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Ils se firent emmener vers la planque des truands dans Gray Terminal. Ils tentèrent de les frapper, mais cela ne marcha pas. Alors le chef de la bande décida de les frapper avec ses gants, puisqu'ils étaient ornés de pointes en kairoseki. Toute la journée, il tenta de leur soutirer l'information, mais les enfants gardèrent la bouche close. Au final, le soir venu, ce furent les deux plus vieux enfants qui vinrent les sauver, cassant la figure à cette bande d'affreux et emmenant le duo bien amoché.

-Pourquoi vous avez rien dit ?

-Parce que tu nous aurais détesté.

-On a personne d'autre, Ace.

-Mieux vaut ça que la mort, non ?

-Non, parce que t'es notre seul ami.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux plus rester ici, les pirates de Bluejam vont me tuer dans mon sommeil sinon, fit remarquer le blond. Voilà ce que je propose, je me tape l'incruste chez vous, et on les oblige à m'accepter, ça vous va.

-Ouais !

Et ainsi fut fait. Le lendemain matin, les bandits des montagnes trouvèrent quatre enfants au lieu de trois et ils étaient tous couverts de bandages. Après les avoir réveillé un peu brutalement, Dadan exigea de savoir pourquoi Sabo était ici.

-Parce qu'il va vivre avec nous. T'es d'accord, hein Dadan ? Merci, s'exclama Yudi.

Et le quatuor se fit la malle sans autre forme de procès, filant dans la jungle entourant la maison, sans laisser le temps à la femme de dire quoi que ce soit. Le temps passa, et ils finirent pas s'installer définitivement dans la forêt, à l'écart de tout. Ils préféraient de toutes façons cela à la colère de leur grand-père !

/

Donc, donc, donc, nous voilà avec le chapitre deux. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?


	4. Chapter 3: Les pirates de Shirohige

**Chapitre 3 : Les pirates de Shirohige**

Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que les quatre enfants vivaient ensemble dans leur cabane dans l'arbre. Le jour, il allait à l'aventure dans la forêt, chassant leur repas et se battant contre tout le monde, surtout eux-même. Et puis un jour, alors qu'ils poursuivaient trois ou quatre sangliers cinq fois plus grands qu'eux, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite crique de l'autre côté de la forêt. Là, un grand bateau à tête de baleine était appareillé, et beaucoup de monde s'affairait. Ils stoppèrent net, alors que leur dîner passait en courant, bousculant pas mal de monde, et provoquant de petites catastrophent.

-C'est quoi c'est bestioles yoi ? Pourquoi ils sont aussi pressé, interrogea un homme blond en chemise ouverte sur son torse ou se trouvait un drôle de tatouage.

-Shimata, lui répondit une petite voix, bien qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui. Ace, Sabo, Luffy, le dîner se fait la malle !

-Poursuivons-le !

-OUAIS !

Et les pirates regardèrent, interloqués, quatre enfants courir après les animaux, dans l'intention manifeste de les manger. Après deux trois regards, Marco, Izou et Thatch les suivirent, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il s'agissait d'enfants. Mais quand ils les rattrapèrent, ils ne purent que constater qu'ils se débrouillaient pas mal. Trois sangliers étaient déjà morts, et le dernier était encerclé par la petite bande. Et à son air, on sentait qu'il savait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu. Il rejoignit rapidement ses comparses et les enfants commencèrent à les traîner dans la forêt.

-Oi, les enfants, appela le brun en kimono. Où allez-vous comme ça ?

-Bah, à notre planque, répondit tout naturellement Luffy.

Il se prit immédiatement sur le crâne le poings de ses deux grands frères. Le plus jeune se tourna vers Ace.

-Il faut pas répondre quand on nous pose une question ?

-Est-ce que tu réponds à Dadan ?

-Bah oui.

-Donc non, il faut pas, que ce soit Dadan ou un autre adulte, ne leur réponds pas, ça ne se termine jamais bien.

-Mais Shanks était gentil lui. Et Makino aussi.

-Makino c'est une exception. Les autres, tu te tais, et tu te tires en vitesse, compris.

-Hai.

Ces consignes laissèrent les commandants de Barbe Blanche assez perplexes.

-Tu as une bien mauvaise image des adultes, mon petit. Ils ont l'air lourd. Besoin d'aide ?

-Thatch est cuisinier yoi. Il peut vous faire à manger.

-Ok, répondirent immédiatement les jumeaux avant de se faire réprimander par les plus âgés.

-Vous avez le droit de nous suivre, parce que sinon vous retrouverez jamais votre chemin ici, mais vous avez pas intérêt à toucher à l'un de nous.

-Ace, sois plus poli

-Pas envie.

Et le garçon parti en traînant derrière lui un des sangliers. Marco en souleva deux et laissa Izou prendre le dernier.

-Whoa, vous êtes vachement fort !

-Merci yoi. Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Yudi. Mon frère jumeau c'est Luffy, le blond Sabo et le dernier Ace.

Cette fois, ce fut Sabo qui frappa la tête de son petit frère. Vraiment, il était sans espoir. Celui-ci lui fit la tête un petit instant, puis décida de pardonner au blond.

-Vous connaissez des histoires, demanda le mugiwara.

-Oui, bien sûr. Nous avons vécu plein d'aventures, répondit le capitaine de la 16e division.

-Vous nous en raconterez ?

-Si vous voulez. Dis-moi, Yudi, il est joli ton kimono.

-Merci monsieur ! C'est Makino qui me l'a apporté. Je suis content de plus être à Fushia, presque tout le monde se moquait de moi là-bas, parce que je suis pas normal.

-Comment ça, pas normal ?

-Bah, je suis un garçon et je m'habille en fille.

-Moi aussi, je suis un garçon habillé en fille. Si tu es mieux comme ça, c'est toi que ça regarde, pas les autres.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui, pour de vrai. Tes amis...

-On est frères !

-Tes frères donc, ils en ont quelque chose à faire de ta manière de t'habiller ?

-Je crois pas, ils ont rien dit, et ils m'ont défendu même.

-Alors tu voies, tout va bien, tu es normal.

L'énorme sourire sur les lèvres du plus jeune des enfants auraient pu éclipser le soleil sur une île d'été. Ils arrivèrent finalement au pied d'un très grand arbre dans lequel les adultes purent voir une cabane ainsi qu'un drapeau pirate sur lequel les lettres A.S.L.Y étaient dessinées. Ace les attendait déjà, assis sur son trophée de chasse, les bras croisés et surveillant ses frères, surtout les jumeaux, qu'il trouvait bien trop proche des adultes à son goût.

-Luffy, Yudi, venez ici, appela-t-il.

-Mes ils allaient nous raconter des histoires de pirates, gémit le chapeauté.

-Je m'en fiche, vous venez ici, j'ai à vous parler.

C'est en soupirant à fendre l'âme que les jumeaux rejoignirent leur grand frère pour une leçon sur la méfiance tandis que Thatch s'occupait du dîner sous le regard scrutateur de Sabo. Au final, le moralisateur s'endormit durant sa diatribe et les deux moralisés en profitèrent pour réclamer d'autres histoires aux pirates qui acceptèrent avec joie.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire, boke, s'énerva le brun aux taches de rousseur. Ne faîtes pas confiance aux adultes, ils peuvent être méchants !

-Tout le monde est méchant avec toi, ronchonna Yudi.

-Mais il a raison yoi. Faîtes attention à vous. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, on ne s'en prend pas aux gosses. Mais il y a des gens qui n'ont pas ce genre de scrupules yoi.

-Et qui ça, demanda candidement Luffy.

-Euh...des gens qui sont méchants, fit Izou, embêté par la question naïve du petit garçon.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous ne mentez pas ? Vous pourriez vouloir nous kidnapper dans la nuit, nous tuer, nous torturer, nous vendre comme esclaves, pour ce que nous en savons. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous prouver le contraire ?

-Nous sommes trois adultes en pleine possession de nos moyens. Vous êtes peut-être forts, yoi, mais il n'empêche que nous sommes commandants de la flotte pirate la plus puissante du monde. Si nous voulions vous faire du mal, nous l'aurions déjà fait.

Cette réplique sembla allumer un feu dans le regard de chacun des enfants, mais pour des raisons différentes les unes des autres. Le premier à répondre fut le mugiwara, et cette réponse était prévisible.

-Moi, je serais le roi des pirates, dit-il fièrement.

-Ah oui ? Mais tu as encore le temps pour ça, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais, on ne partira pour avoir notre propre équipage que lorsque nous aurons dix-sept ans. D'ici là, nous serons les plus forts.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, sourit Izou. Dîtes, vue l'heure, nous allons rentrer au bateau, mais demain, nous pourrions peut-être revenir ? Comme ça, vous nous montreriez les meilleurs endroits pour nous réapprovisionner. Et vous pourriez même rencontrer Oyaji.

Les trois plus jeunes se tournèrent vers Ace, attendant son avis. Celui-ci, après avoir ruminer quelques temps, finit par acquiescer. Il n'avait pas vraiment digérer de se faire remettre à sa place d'enfant, surtout que c'était lui qui devait prendre soin de ses petits frères avec Sabo, ou ils seraient perdu. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non lorsque lesdits petits frères avaient cette tête de chiots malheureux.

-On aura cas se retrouver sur la crique. Vous allez vous retrouver pour rentrer ou on doit vous guider ?

-C'est gentil yoi, mais on va s'en sortir. Allez vous coucher, et à demain.

-Nous donne pas d'ordres, se hérissa Ace.

Le blond à la coiffure d'ananas se contenta comme réponse d'un vague geste de la main. Il se demandait comment il allait annoncer à Oyaji qu'il avait pratiquement invité quatre gamins inconnus à venir sur le Moby Dick.

/

Le lendemain, se furent deux puces excitées qui arrivèrent en courant sur la plage de la crique, suivit par les deux plus âgés bien plus calmes. Ils trouvèrent les trois commandants de la veille accompagnés par tous les autres commandants. Immédiatement, Ace se mit sur la défensive.

-Pas besoin de montrer les crocs yoi, ils veulent juste voir les gamins dont on a parler hier soir. On devait demander la permission à Oyaji, si vous voulez des histoires de sa part.

-Il a dit oui, hein ? Il a dit oui ?

-Luffy, le réprimanda Sabo. Soit plus poli quand tu t'adresse aux autres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que...parce que...c'est la politesse.

-Et ça sert à quoi, demanda Yudi.

-A être poli, bafouilla Sabo. Ace dis leur toi.

-Leur dire quoi, je sais pas ce que c'est non plus, ni à quoi ça sert.

Le pauvre blond semblait au bord du gouffre, alors qu'on sentait des rires rentrés de la part de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Décidément, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer en leur compagnie ! Finalement, ils sauvèrent le pauvre ancien noble en perdition.

-Et si vous nous montriez où on peut se ravitailler, et ensuite on vous présentera Oyaji.

Immédiatement, porté par l'espoir d'avoir des histoires de pirates, les deux plus jeunes partirent en courant, sans se soucier du fait que leur frères leur criaient de revenir. Après tout, dans la forêt, il y avait le Tigre. Personne n'avait jamais réussit à le vaincre, et il ne faudrait pas que les deux plus jeunes tombent sur lui par hasard.

-Tant qu'on y pense, faîtes attention dans la jungle. Il y le Tigre, il est tellement fort que personne ne peut le vaincre, prévint Sabo.

-Si, moi, je le vaincrait, et je serais le capitaine de notre équipage !

-Cours toujours Luffy, je suis l'aîné, alors c'est moi qui le vaincrait et qui deviendrait le capitaine.

-Non, c'est moi, parce que personne ne peut oublier le nom du capitaine du plus fort des équipages pirate du monde !

-Ce sera moi, parce que je veux être capitaine et que je suis plus fort que vous.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Sabo. Celui-ci les regardait avec un air de défi, et les quatre garçons avaient complètement oubliés les pirates qu'ils étaient sensé guider dans la forêt. Ils allaient commencer à se battre lorsque Thatch se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'effondra sur le sol. Les petites terreurs se tournèrent alors dans leur direction, se rappelant subitement de leur présence.

Alors qu'ils se disputaient, une ombre avançait. Elle avait faim, et des enfants étaient suffisamment faibles pour lui servir de repas.

/

Review ? Oui non peut-être ?


	5. Chapter 4: L'homme que fut Gol D Roger

**Chapitre 4 : L'homme que fu Gol D. Roger**

Les adultes la sentirent en premier et voulurent alerter les enfants, mais ceux-ci étaient perdu dans une bagarre qui venait de se déclencher. Les adultes se mirent alors entre les petits et le danger, pensant que sinon, ils allaient se faire tuer. Se sortant de la mêlée un instant, Yudi s'approcha d'eux.

-Vous savez, vous avez pas besoin de vous mettre là. C'est pas le Tigre, c'est juste un ours géant, y a pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Ace l'a déjà repérer, mais il veut prouver à tout le monde qu'il sera le capitaine parce qu'il est le grand frère, alors qu'on sait tous les quatre qu'au final, on sera sans doute pas sur le même bateau.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous vous battez, demanda Haruta.

-Parce que c'est drôle, répondit le plus petit en haussant les épaules. Et aussi parce que Luffy et moi on veut battre Ace au moins une fois. Il est drôlement fort, c'est le meilleur, mais c'est normal, parce que c'est notre grand frère.

Ledit Ace, qui avait entendu, stoppa net la bataille acharnée avec Sabo, Luffy étant déjà hors concours avec une belle collection de bosses. Le brun rougis sous ses tâches de rousseurs et envoya son poing sur la tête du plus jeune, sachant qu'il ne ferait que la traverser une fois sur deux. Certes parfois il parvenait à le toucher comme le jiji le faisait, mais ce n'était pas à tous les coups.

Cette fois cependant, il réussit à le frapper et l'envoya par terre, lui ordonnant d'arrêter de dire des choses aussi gênantes. Alors qu'il était en train de hurler sur son frère à terre, l'ours, se sentant sûrement délaissé, se décida à attaquer. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il agonisait sur le sol, des traces bien visibles de de bô sur la tête et le ventre. Ace et Sabo, eux, retombaient par terre après leur attaque éclair, le blond faisant la morale à son frère sur le fait de frapper les enfants pour rien.

-C'était pas pour rien, il disait que des conneries, alors je l'ai fait taire.

L'ancien noble eut l'air désespéré. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Ace était flatté. Il savait aussi qu'il travaillait dur pour mériter toute l'admiration de ses petits frères sur lui. Et aussi qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer les situations gênantes. Mais de là à frapper leur pauvre frère parce qu'il avait fait quelques compliments, c'était un peu beaucoup, quand même. Il se contenta alors de lui donner un coup sur la tête à son tour.

De leur côté, les commandants de la flotte de Shirohige n'en revenaient tout simplement pas. Les deux enfants avaient réagis à cette menace avant eux, l'avait abattu, et se comportait comme si tout était parfaitement normal. De plus, ils avaient légèrement l'impression que les deux aînés les avaient de nouveau oublié au profit d'une autre dispute, cette fois sur le fait de ne pas se frapper entre frères, cela étant des plus ironique en sachant que le brun était le premier à taper les deux plus jeunes.

-Vous venez, demanda Yudi. Vous allez jamais pouvoir faire des provisions si vous restez là. Faut pas avoir peur, on va pas laisser les animaux vous manger.

-Merci c'est gentil, marmonna Haruta. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se foutent de nous là.

-Mais non, juste un peu, chuchota Sabo. Ne pousse pas trop, ça reste des pirates, ne l'oublie pas.

-T'en fais pas, je gère.

-C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas, yoi, on va pas s'en prendre à des enfants, même si c'est des sales gosses. Mais on aimerait finir avant la nuit, si ça vous embête pas.

Les quatre enfants partirent en courant et en riant jusqu'à une clairière où une trentaine d'animaux broutaient tranquillement…jusqu'au moment où ils sentirent la présence de ce groupe. Dans leurs petites têtes, ils comprirent tous parfaitement ce qu'ils risquaient en ne bougeant pas très vite de là. C'est pourquoi ce fut la débandade.

-Et voilà m'sieur l'ananas, vous avez plus qu'à leur courir après.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, sale môme.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Shirohige », une douzaine de bêtes gisaient à terre. Les jumeaux étaient en pleine admiration de la force du Phoenix.

-Vous êtes trop fort !

-Merci. Retournons au bateau maintenant, que vous puissiez écouter les histoires d'Oyaji.

Et les pirates menèrent les enfants jusqu'à leur navire, ou plutôt, suivirent deux jumeaux surexcités et leurs grands frères trop hyper-protecteurs. Les quatre fusées arrivèrent d'ailleurs bien avant les pirates sur leur propres navire. Ils étaient en train de fureter sur le pont sous le regard de Barbe Blanche lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord avec les provisions.

-Oyaji, voici les enfants dont on a parlé hier. Yoi, les gosses, venez ici qu'on vous présente ! Vous aurez des histoires après.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux vinrent se mettre bien sagement à genoux devant le vieil homme pour avoir les histoires promises, alors que Sabo s'approchait par politesse et qu'Ace râlait derrière parce qu'il ne voulait pas obéir à un « sale ananas ». Les mots firent tiquer Marco mais il ne dit rien de plus.

-Le brun de mauvaise humeur, c'est Ace.

-Il me semble un peu familier, constata Barbe Blanche. Je ne me rappelle plus où j'ai déjà vu ce visage, mais ça me rend nostalgique.

-Va te faire voir, jiji, je te connais pas et toi non plus te sais rien de moi.

-Gurerererere, en voilà un bien fougueux. Et les autres ?

-Le blond, c'est Sabo.

-Enchanté, s'inclina le garçon en question.

-Bien élevé, en tout cas.

-Le brun au chapeau de paille c'est Luffy et son jumeaux Yudi.

-J'ai déjà vu ce chapeau quelque part...dis-moi gamin, ce serait pas celui du gamin roux ?

-Vous connaissez Shanks, s'exclamèrent les deux enfants d'une seule voix.

Alors que tout le monde riait, les enfants, eux, attendaient leurs histoires.

-Bien, alors je peux peut-être trouver des anecdotes à vous raconter. Hmm, il y a la fois où j'ai croiser Roger et son équipage sur une île. Ils étaient dans une sale situation, parce qu'un de leurs mousses avait joué au plus malin et que d'autres s'étaient sentit insulté. Roger ne baissait jamais les yeux et deffendait les siens jusqu'au bout, à tel point que son équipage avait souvent peur pour lui. Ce jour-là...

-Menteur, dit simplement Ace.

-Gamin, je pense connaître cet homme bien mieux que toi, qui ne sais rien et ne doit même pas réellement connaître son nom.

-Tout le monde sait que c'est un monstre, il vous suffira de poser la question en ville.

-Tous des ignorants, ils ne connaissaient rien de l'homme le plus libre du monde, seulement des racontars.

-Et si cet homme-là avait un enfant, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il souffre, peut-être.

-Bien sûr que non, il serait avant tout un enfant.

-C'est vrai, s'exclama Yudi, Ace...

Les deux plus âgés se jetèrent littéralement sur le plus jeune pour le faire taire, mais le mal était fait. Les pirates n'étaient pas stupides, et un nom avait été donné. Ace était le fils de Gol D. Roger et avait de toute évidence beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ce que disent les gens, gamin, toi seul peux te faire une opinion sur celui qui devrait être ton père. Tout ce que je sais sur lui, c'est ce que j'ai vu ou ce qu'il m'a dit, et ce n'est que du bien.

-Mais vous êtes ennemis.

-Rivaux, plutôt, nous avons souvent partager du sake lui et moi. Maintenant, c'est son ancien mousse qui le fait à sa place, même s'il a perdu son bras. Je me demande bien comment ce Rouquin à bien pu faire.

-Il nous a sauver, Yudi et moi. Y cet affreux qui est venu au bar alors que Shanks était pas là, alors on a voulu défendre Makino, mais il nous a emmené sur une barque alors que Shanks arrivait parce qu'il a eut peur, et là le Kai-o a voulu nous manger alors qu'on se noyait et Shanks c'est fait manger le bras pour nous ramener entiers. Il a dit que c'était pas grave un bras en moins si nous on allait bien. Et plus tard je serais le Roi des pirates.

-Vraiment ? Le Roi des pirates ?

-Luffy, soupira Sabo. Ne provoque pas inutilement quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas battre.

-Mais je peux !

-Pas encore, pleurnicheur, répliqua Ace.

Au final, le sujet initial fut abandonné et une nouvelle bagarre éclata entre les frères, sous les regards amusés de tous ceux présents sur le navire.

/

 **Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur chez moi** je ne peux donc pas avancer vite, j'ai également d'autres choses sur le feux, comme mon livre ou ma formation. En parlant de mon livre, le premier tome est sortit  .fr/Terra-Dragonna-dragons-Angie-Telp-ebook/dp/B01MQ3IU6E/ref=sr_1_1?s=books &ie=UTF8&qid=1491820031&sr=8-1&keywords=Terra+Dragonna

Terra Dragonna de Angie Telp, allez lire:D !


	6. Chapter 5: Un défit

**Chapitre 5 : Un défit**

La bagarre ne dura pas très longtemps. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps d'échanger quelques coups que plusieurs commandants les séparaient, ne voulant pas être de nouveau ignorer. Ils furent de nouveau calme assez rapidement, chacun surveiller par un commandant qui restait alerte derrière leur charge. S'ils relâchaient leur attention, ils allaient vite se retrouver avec un bateau plus en bordel que quand ils avaient accoster, et ce n'était vraiment pas le but. Ils avaient assez de fortes têtes et de gamins dans cet équipage pour en rajouter avec ceux-là.

-Alors, monsieur avec la moustache, vous nous racontez des histoires ou pas, réclama Yudi.

Son jumeau acquiesça vivement alors que Sabo râlait sur le manque de manières dont ils faisaient preuve. Mais comme il semblait être le seul de la fratrie à se soucier un tant soit peu de la politesse, les trois autres ne réagirent même pas. Derrière les enfants, il y eu quelques petits rires. Il faut dire qu'avec son air dépité, le blond était assez drôle.

-Tu perds vraiment pas le nord, gamin, déclara Shirohige. Quelle genre d'histoire tu veux ?

-Des avec de l'aventure.

-Gurerererere, vous aimez l'aventure les jeunes ?

-La vie, sans aventure, c'est pas une vie, expliqua Ace de mauvaise grâce.

-Vraiment ? Quels sont vos noms ?

-On vous les a déjà dit, jiji.

-Vos noms complets.

-J'ai pas de nom de famille, se rembrunit le blond.

-Pas grave, t'es pas le seul ici à en avoir jamais eu.

-Portgas D Ace, dit le brun avec défit.

Il regarda le capitaine du navire droit dans les yeux, le mettant au défit de dire quelque chose sur son nom. Non, il ne portait pas le nom de son père. Et il ne le porterait sans doute jamais.

-Je vois. Sans doute le nom de ta mère. Et les autres ?

-Monkey D Luffy.

-Monkey D Yudi.

-Une belle brochette de D, l'avenir promet d'être intéressant. Le D est fait pour l'aventure et la Grande Line. Roger ne tenait jamais en place, je me souviens que Rayleigh lui courrait sans arrêt après en tentant de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

-Il en faisait souvent, demanda Ace, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi curieux qu'il l'était.

Peine perdu, tout le monde avait bien vu son intérêt. Il s'était assis en tailleurs à côté de Luffy et fixait le plus âgé avec avidité.

-Plutôt oui, même si heureusement elles ne déclenchaient pas toutes des catastrophes.

-Quoi comme catastrophe ?

-Eh bien...même si je ne le compte pas comme une catastrophe ou comme une erreur de la part de Roger, on vous a déjà parler de Ed War ?

-Ed quoi ?

-Ed War. Il y a environ onze ans, un peu avant qu'il ne se rende, Roger a eu la visite de Shikki, que vous entendrez souvent nommé Kinjishi. Il voulait que Roger devienne son vassal, gurerererere. Bien sûr, il a refusé. Il était seul sur l'Oro Jackson face une vingtaine de navire. Il a détruit au canon un des bateaux ennemis. Tout l'équipage était prêt à combattre, Roger ne revenait jamais sur sa décision. Alors qu'ils étaient voués à la destruction, une tempête à éclatée, permettant à l'Oro Jackson de fuir. Si le Mei-Ö n'avait pas donné cet ordre, ils seraient sans doute tous morts, parce que comme je l'ai dit, Gol D Roger ne fuyait devant personne, il ne voulait pas qu'un ennemi puisse revenir s'en prendre à son équipage s'il tournait le dos. C'était quelqu'un de droit et je suis fier et heureux de l'avoir connu.

Le regard du plus âgé des enfants était troublé alors qu'il regardait cet homme qui avait connu son père et qui ne le maudissait pas. Ce n'était jamais arrivé encore. Tout ceux à qui il avait posé la question un jour avaient toujours dit qu'ils tortureraient l'enfant de Roger s'ils l'avaient devant eux. Alors pourquoi cet homme disait-il le contraire ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Les pirates avaient bien saisit ce qui troublait l'enfant de dix ans assit sur le pont de leur navire. Ils le laissèrent digérer les mots qui avaient été dit en parlant de divers anecdotes sur l'équipage ou celui de Gol D Roger.

-Vous me dîtes que je devrait être fier d'être son fils, mais il est mort, il s'est rendu alors qu'il allait être père, en me laissant sans personne. Pourquoi devrais-je ne pas lui en vouloir ?

-Il était condamné, gamin. Une maladie grave et incurable le rongeait lentement. Il a préféré mourir en tant que pirate qu'en tant que malade mourant lentement et sans doute douloureusement. Il n'aurait jamais pu être là pour te voir naître, quoi qu'il en soit. Il avait repoussé la maladie longtemps, mais la nature reprenait ses droits, lentement mais sûrement, sur lui.

Le brun ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire, et encore moins penser. Il avait beaucoup plus apprit en une heure sur un bateau pirate qu'en une vie à propos de son père qu'il avait toujours détesté. Il réfléchit en lui-même en ce dit qu'il verrait quand il serait pirate pour se faire une vraie opinion sur celui-ci. En attendant il avait un vrai défit devant lui. Un Empereur, sur son île, qui parlait à ses frères (il ne comptait pas Shanks, il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, après tout), c'était trop gros pour rester sans rien faire.

-Oï, le vieux, s'exclama-t-il. Quand je serait sur la Grande Line, je viendrait pour ta tête.

-Gurererere, voilà un défit bien intéressant. Je t'attendrait là-bas gamin.

Les enfants finirent par partir, rentrant dans leur cabane dans l'arbre. Le lendemain quand ils revinrent, le bateau s'apprêtait à partir. Sur le pont, Shirohige se tenait debout, les regardant.

-Je viendrait pour ta tête, jiji, n'oublie pas, cria Ace.

-J'attendrai.

Ils restèrent là, alors que le bâteau devenait de plus en plus petit à l'horizon.

/

Coucou ! Je sais ce que vous pensez. Si, je le sais. Ça fait super longtemps, elle va plus rien mettre ! Eh bah si, c'est juste que je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, donc il va falloir attendre un peu. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, chil vous plaît. Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu tout de même.

Review ?


	7. Annonce

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée. Il ne devrait pas trop tarder àsortir, soyez patients.

Je vous informe juste que vous pouvez retrouver des histoires originales toutes droit sorties de mon imagination sur mon site.

view/dreamlandlili

Bref, je vous encourage fortement à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. En plus, plus vous serez nombreux à y être aller, plus il sera référencé, et plus nombreux seront les personnes à le trouver! N'hésitez pas non plus à partager le lien autour de vous.

Bye et bonne soirée/journée!


	8. Annonce 2

Bien le bonjour!

Je sais, vous avez espéré un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée pour cette fausse joie. Néanmoins, cette annonce vous permet d'être-être-d'avoir la suite plus vite!

En effet, j'ai été obligé de changer de maison d'édition pour mon livre de voiture et de continuer à m'éditer. J'ai donc envoyé mon script à plusieurs maisons d'édition et ai reçu une réponse positive. Seulement, pour que cette réédition soit possible, il me faut avancer de la voiture pour l'édition et la publicité. J'ai donc créer un pot commun pour récolter les sous demandés.

www. lepotcommun. fr / pot / evsx1yvg

(retirer les espaces inutiles)

Maintenant, vous allez me demander plus rapidement. Eh bien tout simplement parce que je suis obligé de travailler pour gagner une misère (certes comme tout le monde) mais que donc je n'ai pas le temps ou pas la motivation pour écrire. Une fois mon livre publié, je gagne de l'argent grâce à lui et donc plus de temps pour moi donc pour écrire donc pour publier les chapitres tant attendus.

Oui, je sais, je vous demande assez grossièrement de l'argent. Vous avez le même devoir de faire un don. Sachez que le geste est très apprécié et m'aider à réaliser un rêve pour le moment en stand by.

Merci pour votre temps.

Angie


End file.
